


illumi's blank eyes

by allab0utu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allab0utu/pseuds/allab0utu
Summary: chrollo thinks about illumi.





	illumi's blank eyes

**Author's Note:**

> haven't proofread this yet, might do that later.  
hope this isn't too shitty...  
this is REALLY short lol...  
also me vs finding good titles.

one thing chrollo learned while dating illumi was how to discern the meanings in his blank stares.

to others it may always look the same but chrollo knew different.

his favourite was how intense illumi would stare at him if he wanted to cuddle.

the zoldyck's eyebrows would furrow ever so slightly, showing adorable determination.

it was hard at first, understanding illumi that is.

he was a man of few words, few expressions and few emotions.

illumi experienced a different kind of love with chrollo, he had to learn and get used to it.

he still is.

illumi was trying, chrollo knew that.

the latter felt a weird sense of proudness everytime illumi managed to show emotions not related to killing.

chrollo helped with certain things without being asked to, initiating the hugs for example.

illumi would feel awkward if he'd have to do it.

a strong wave of dark aura ripped him from his thoughts, sobering him up immediately.

he could get so lost in the assassins eyes sometimes.

recognising that special look of determination on illumi's face, chrollo stepped forward and embraced him, ultimately pulling illumi onto the bed with him.

illumi's long hair spread all over them like a thin blanket.

chrollo really liked illumi's hair.

chrollo really liked illumi.

he could feel a tiny smile building on illumi's face after pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

they stayed like that for a long while.


End file.
